


Make It Better

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Comfort, Hand Jobs, M/M, Older Louis, Younger Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Older brother Louis comforts younger brother Harry. Neither knew what would end up happening next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Better

Louis was just coming home from school and upon entering his house he knew something was wrong. Call it instinct, intuition or the fact that his home was completely silent, but he knew there was something wrong.

He couldn’t find Harry.

It was an everyday occurrence that when Louis would leave school-quite a happy 17 year old senior this year-he could find Harry, his 13 year old brother, sat in front of the telly or loudly singing in the kitchen making food after school. Every day this happened.

Harry’s middle school let out an hour earlier than Louis’ so he was always home first.

But today he was nowhere in sight and that worried Louis. Automatic big brother protector came roaring to life.

“Hazza! Where are you love?” He called through the house. The downstairs was empty and silent. He investigated upstairs then thinking maybe his little brother had a long day and was napping or something. Opening Harry’s door he saw a Harry shaped lump under the covers and sniffling.

He cautiously stepped inside, “Hazza?”

“Go away.” Came a small shattered voice.

“Harry, what’s wrong baby?” He sat on Harry’s bed and rubbed what he believed to be his arm.

“Lou, just sod off will ya?” Harry said a little more forceful.

“Hey!” Louis pulled the blanket down so he could see his little brother’s face, he had tear tracks and puffy cheeks and his lip was bitten red. “Now what’s got you talking to me like that? Of all people.”

Harry never got snappy with his big brother, which was his best friend.

“M’sorry Lou. Just kids at school.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Aw baby love, what did they say?” He cooed to him. The two were always affectionate, loads of pet names and gentle touches. Louis brushed a curl from his forehead then began carding his fingers through the chocolate locks. Harry purred.

“Nothing important.”

“Bollocks, you tell me what happened. Did someone push you around? You’re not getting beat up are you cause I swear to fuck Harry, I’ll beat every last one-“

“NO Louis, no one’s beating me up.” He stopped his brother mid sentence before he went on a tangent then brought out the cavalry of Louis’ friend to rough up kids younger than them.

Louis kicked off his shoes and pulled open the blanket to scoot in and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist so they lay face to face, Harry relaxed instantly in the touch. “What’d they say Haz?”

“Just, ugh, fucking what’s his name, James. He said that I’d never get anyone to like me since I’m so weird looking. He went on about my hair and how lanky I am and all this other shit and it hurt Lou. Am I ugly?” Harry’s green eyes were swimming with doubt.

“No love, you’re not anywhere near ugly.”

“You’re saying that cause you’re my brother Lou. You have to say that.” He grinned and a dimple popped out.

“No I don’t have to do anything cause you’re my brother. You are very good looking Harry. I love your hair.” He kissed his head.

“And your eyes, so pretty and green.” He kissed both his closed lids.

“Those dimples make people weak in the knees love.” He kissed the dimples.

“And your handsome face is just so handsome.” He littered his face with kisses and he finally got a giggle and a real laugh out of the young boy. He made him feel better.

“What about my lips Lou?” He asked nicely and smiled.

“Of course I love your lips, all plump and pink.” He smiled and kissed his brother. They’d kissed before, not on the lips other then when they were little. This was different though because once their lips connected neither of them pulled away.

They stayed like that, both their eyes closed, and breathing through their noses.

Louis pulled back and saw Harry’s green eyes flutter open and he looked soft and vulnerable and childlike. And Louis liked it. So he leaned in again and kissed him. Then again. Then again.

The fourth time he brought their lips together Harry’s hand had come up to hold the back of Louis’ neck and deepen the kiss. He slipped his young tongue into his older brother’s and explored his mouth. Louis did it back and their eyes stayed closed as the two began to heatedly snog in the bed.

The sounds of kissing were loud and soft moans and whimpers were swallowed hastily while Harry’s one hand played with the short hair on the back of his neck and Louis’ hands were buried in chocolate curls. Harry moved over slightly and hooked one leg over Louis so his foot pressed his bum and smushed them together.

Harry moaned when his bulge was smashed against Louis’. The older didn’t even realize he was hard but sure enough there it was. His cock had stiffened and now he realized how very hard he actually was. Fucking solid steel in his pants. Harry felt the same actually and Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth feeling how very big his younger brother was at his age.

Their two clothed groins were pressed and pushed against each other repeatedly, Louis in his school khakis and Harry in a pair of sweats, and the sweat started to break on their foreheads under the covers. Harry having a free hand pushed then kicked them off never once breaking their kiss of bathing tongues and lip biting. Louis rolled on top of him with their groins rubbing next to each other. Harry’s was pointing up his body while Louis’ was to the side. The older rolled his hips so their cocks were massaging each other and the twin heated, flesh confined cocks swelled and throbbed each time.

“Fuck Harry.” Louis whispered out slightly while Harry nibbled his jugular. He had his eyes closed and mind focused on how he was dry humping his little brother. He’d never once thought of anything like this happening but here it was. He’d blame teenage hormones and being constantly horny because of his very sinful actions at this point.

“Kiss me Lou.” Harry’s voice was deep naturally but now it was sex riddled and coarse and Louis growled hungrily attaching their lips feeling his cock ache in his pants. He was loving this friction though and to be honest he was sort of scared at how exactly it would go if they didn’t have the barriers of fabric. He could feel the front of his boxers beginning to dampen from precum and sweat and now the fabric had more pull so his foreskin was starting to pull back.

“Jesus fuck, oh my god.” He moaned out as the dampened fabric rubbed his foreskin and now the tip of his thick cock in his pants. Harry had his arms wrapped around his brother’s neck with their lips and tongues in constant motion. Both their mouths were sore and swollen but it was so nice having something familiar yet undoubtedly foreign.

Then Harry’s long arms went down to claim Louis’ ass and press him down harder. Harry was about the same size as Louis but much more broad so really; he looked like the older one. His large hands squeezed both cheeks and spurred on the movements his brother was doing. Rolling his hips and their stiff cocks were being massaged with heat and fabric he pressed up into Louis’ downward thrusts and hissed at the release of pleasure.

Harry’s blood was boiling and he wanted to take control. He wasn’t exactly dominant but he wanted to be right now so with strength he possessed-even though he was skinny he was still strong-he rolled Louis over. The older sort of squeaked and watched as Harry’s eyes peered down at him, black with lust, he smirked and Louis didn’t know where his little brother had gone and in his absence this dominant boy was on top of him and rutting their groins harder and faster each time.

He wasn’t about to ask either because Harry only smirked and crashed their lips together again. He was going for the kill at this point by sucking on Louis’ tongue and breathing heavy through his nose feeling that coil heat up in his stomach. His brother was supple and soft underneath him but his cock sure wasn’t, the line of it was stark in his khaki pants and he angled himself just right to slide up and down the protrusion so that both were moaning and grasping onto anything they could find. Louis tugged Harry’s curls while Harry left a bruise to Louis’ hip and the other pulled his hair.

Harry sped up his grinding and Louis’ breathing began to match up to it. Louis was light headed at the pleasure coursing through his veins, his skin was alight with nerves and his cock was pressed and rubbed with damp friction. He was close.

Harry’s cock was soaked by now, he was a bit of a gusher with precum, and it stained his underwear and even began to soak through his sweatpants leaving a very dark mark against the gray material. His long cock was rigid and firm and now begging for release at this point. He let his tongue bathe his older brother’s mouth and he knew it was time when Louis tugged his curls just so. Breathy he pulled up, “Gonna cum Lou.” And it came out strained through his teeth.

Louis leaned up and bit his throat and suckled leaving a mark, “Me too.” He whined out.

Harry’s hips stuttered and with a few more rubs he came. His cock spurted and splashed his cum all in his sweatpants officially soaking the front leaving his cock slightly sticky and covered in white. He pressed hard into Louis’ groin as his orgasm came out and he felt Louis throbbing against him.

Louis felt his little brother shudder above him and the wetness of his spunk was now soaking through his own khakis and feeling the warm liquid begin to seep onto him and the friction and weight of Harry on top had him arching his back slightly-Harry was pretty heavy-and he exploded in his pants. His thick cock shot ribbons of cum into his underwear and the two were soaked in the front, the wet sticky fabric sounded weird rubbing together along with their heavy breathing and small curses.

“Fuck Lou.” Harry smirked above him and kissed him again slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Louis started kissing back but reality kicked him square in the brain.

YOUR. LITTLE. BROTHER. DUDE.

Louis pushed Harry off and began backing away, “Harry, Hazza, oh my god I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean-we shouldn’t have-mum and dad-wha-how-what the fuck!”

Harry was up and backing Louis into the semi-closed door and it shut with a resounding click. Harry only smiled seeing Louis’ terrified expression.

“Lou, it’s okay. You have to admit that was fun. In fact,” he dropped to his knees and quickly unzipped his wet school pants and pulled out his softening cock drenched in cum, “we could do stuff like this more often really.” And he only fluttered his eyes closed as his puffy pink lips wrapped around Louis’ cum covered cock. He moaned tasting the salt of the semen and sweat and the vibrations, the actual feeling of a rough tongue and wet mouth plus the sheer immorality of it had Louis stiffening almost instantly.

And as Louis’ second orgasm was sucked from his cock-Harry swallowed-Louis figured that his little brother probably forgot everything that happened at school that day.


End file.
